roblox_talkfandomcom-20200214-history
Noiverns
About Noiverns 'is a former RT'er and occasional OT'er that joined the site in late 2012. He isn't all that well known in the community, but he was always relatively active. He had a habit of frequently changing his username, doing so countless times until his main account's termination in November of 2016. Since then, he has been using another account under the name of Lnamorata (usually typed as ''lnamorata, but frequently misspelled). Activity in the Forums Starting Out Noiverns started foruming in mid 2013 under his first username, PureFr33dom. He has changed his name over 15 times since the name change feature was added, but he is most well-known on the forums as Noiverns or Ospreyy. Early on in his time in the forums, he was once accused of botting friend requests. After a lengthy flame war taking up multiple threads, it was discovered that he just wanted to attempt to become friends with people on the forums. It is unknown who first made these claims. Activity He remained relatively unknown in the forums with a small friend circle, but he still posted frequently up until his main account was deleted in late 2016. He then started using an old alt under the name Maklibek. He later changed his name once again to Woodenrelic and he continued to post under this alias. He remained decently active until the forum's deletion in December 2017. '''"''Sticks and stones may break my bones but spinal contusions will never hurt me."'' Alternate Accounts He also occasionally used an account under the name Wmwmwmwmwmwmmwmwmwmw for a short time as a shitposting account, but it was terminated sometime in 2015 after a post was misconstrued as hostile toward another user. Associations He was mainly acquainted with people like IronForumer and Growlithe99, but it seems he hasn't really reached out to many other former RT'ers since its shutdown in December 2017. He has, however, kept close ties with XxFlintDragonxX (now known as just Flint) and they are good friends with each other, though they first met on Twitter rather than ROBLOX. Outside of the forums, he was good friends with a decently sized group of people. He played mainly Phantom Forces, Natural Disaster Survival, and Sandbox with this group. He still talks to most of the people in this group to this day. Post-Forums (Where is he now?) As of November 2019, Noiverns rarely logs into Roblox. Online he still goes by a few other aliases. Two main aliases he uses include Osprey (otherwise used as Oszprey) or 'Seraph '(Otherwise used as SpaceSeraph or SpacedSeraph). He mainly spends his time making art, playing GTA V, or hunting shiny Pokémon. Trivia * Noiverns' first name is Damien. * He resides in New York. * As of November 2019, he is 17 years old. * He enjoys music, especially rock and metal. His favorite bands are Thank You Scientist, Gojira, and Periphery. He also likes bands such as Deftones and The Contortionist. * He is a big fan of the Pokémon series, and he also plays a lot of Grand Theft Auto. His favorite Pokémon is Typhlosion.